Diary of a Slytherin
by Starrgirl-027
Summary: Aura Heathers was placed into Slytherin where she met Draco Malfoy. Here's what happened.


In my first year of Hogwarts on the Express I sat alone.

I'm a pureblood but my wizarding family is not famous.

Honestly, who's heard of the Heathers family?

When we got off the Express, a man named Hagrid awaited for us. "Four to a boat!" he bellowed when we got to the lake. I got into a boat with a white-blonde boy and two other burly boys. "My name's Draco," said the white-blonde boy. "Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe," he motioned to the boy on his left, "and Goyle." Goyle gave a cheery wave but Draco smacked his hand down. "You are?" "Aura Heathers," I say quietly. "Never heard of that family… are you a pureblood?" I'll admit, I was quite taken aback by this comment, but I gave a small, curt nod. "Ah, I thought so. You looked like one."

What does that mean?

"Heathers, Aura!" called Professor McGonagall. I stood up. _Oh, please not Hufflepuff. _My family thought of Hufflepuff as the reject house. Nervously, knees shaking, I plopped on the stool. 'Hee, hee, oh, I'm going to play with you!' the Sorting Hat whispered in my ear. 'Ravenclaw? No, you haven't got the smarter for it! Gryffindor…ha, you proved not to be brave when you walked up here. Hm…you lack good qualities…a reject. Better be…' _Not Hufflepuff! _I almost say aloud. 'Oh, well, I guess you got the ambition and slyness.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat screamed.

A bunch of people yell happily. "Yeah!" cheers come from the table. I sit down at the table.

I honestly never wanted to see that hat again.

My happiness boosted greatly as the Hat sorted a horrified-looking boy into Gryffindor. "Longbottom, Neville." I laughed, but not a mean one, unlike the people beside me. I guess the Hat pitied Neville.

And then my happiest moment was when "Malfoy, Draco" was sorted into Slytherin. "Hello, Draco," I say. "Aura," he nods. He scowls as a boy named… Harry Potter…was sorted into Gryffindor. "You wanted him to be in our house?" I ask Draco. "No, I just really hate him," he replies.

I know Harry Potter! I think everyone really knows the story. But how could Draco Malfoy hate the boy who lived? Already? After what poor Harry's been through?

Oh goodness. Maybe I should've been sorted into Hufflepuff.

I take a deep breath and smile. "Yeah, I guess so," I say slyly, smirking. He turns around and gives me an approving nod.

Finally, a redhead boy ("Weasley, Ronald.) is sorted into Gryffindor and we are taken down to the dungeons, where our dorms are. I keep Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in front of me. I honestly want to stay with them, it may sound weird, but I feel happy around them.

At least until this girl with black hair comes bubbling out of nowhere. "Hi! My name's Pansy Parkinson!" she shrieks.

Draco Malfoy smirks at her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. He didn't do that with me.

I let a couple people make a wall through me and them and then sort of disappointedly stare he likes Pansy Parkinson.

That night, as I fall asleep, I stare at the roof. Pansy Parkinson sleeps in the bed right next to her. It must be midnight. I look to her, she's asleep. She wears a scowl as she sleeps. I automatically decide I don't like her. '_But why?' _asks a voice in my head. Well, she wears a scowl as she sleeps, doesn't look to nice, um, she has an annoying squeak, and…well, Draco likes her.

But wait…am I jealous? Goodness…I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.

That next day, Pansy and I wake up at the exact same time. Pansy stretches and yawns. "Hi," she says tiredly. "My name's Pansy Parkinson. You are?" she slowly returns to her squeaky shriek. "Aura Heathers." "Oh, yes! Draco said something about you!" Although I try not to show it, my spirits raise faster than a unicorn running. "Really? What'd he say?" I ask, trying not to show my excitement and eagerness to much. "Well, when getting across the river, he met you." "Oh." There goes my happiness.

Double History of Magic, followed by Charms and Defence Against Dark Arts. Followed by that double Transfiguration, Herbology, and double Potions. History of Magic is taught by Mr. Binns, and practically led by Hermione Granger. Thank Salazar Slytherin for that. She does all the work, all History of Magic is to me is just fantasizing and daydreaming.

Pansy decides to walk with me to and from History of Magic. We've got the exact same schedule. "Oh, I hate History of Magic," she says. "The most boring subject of all." She rambles on and on until I collide against a red-haired boy from Gryffindor. My books spill everywhere. "Go on!" I motion to Pansy. She trots away to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"I'm so sorry," I say as soon as she gets away. The boy's friend walked away too, so it's just me and redhead. "I so didn't mean to do that." "It's fine," he says, pulling me off the floor. "I'm Ron." "Aura." We stare at each other for a little, then I scurry off.

The day slugs on until it's Potions. I see Ron and his friend Harry and trail behind them, without them knowing. "I hear Snape favours his house," grumbled Ron. Oh, wonderful! Snape favours me!

Until it's clear that Draco Malfoy is his favourite student. He partners with Crabbe and Goyle, leaving me with Millicent Bulstrode and…"Aura!" shrieks Pansy Parkinson. I sigh. Snape swoops down on our potion. "You're from my house?" he asks. "You are Bulstrode, Parkinson and…?" "Aura, sir, Aura Heathers." "I don't remember you. 10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!"

It's all I can do not to laugh.

I trail behind Harry and Ron again. "He favours his students, you know," says Ron. Ha. Not me. 10 points off Gryffindor and now Ron hates me.

I go to bed that night and think to myself again.

I like Draco Malfoy. But possibly I should choose a thing to call him in my head.

I think I like just Draco.

Days later we were having a nice dinner.

I sat myself a couple seats from Draco, and am a little closer to Ron. I have that sensation of loneliness that I felt on the Hogwarts Express. I poked at my mashed potatoes until Professor Quirrell came bursting into the room. Panting, he said, "Troll in the dungeon!…Just thought you ought to know," he added, and fainted.

It was mayhem. When everyone stood around in chaos, I just sat there, eating my peas. I think what motivated for me to do that was after I saw Draco grab Pansy Parkinson as she shrieked, and ordered her to "stay close to me." A prefect from Hufflepuff grabbed me up and shouted at me, "Move! Get to your house! What do you not understand?" I trudge over to the dungeons, when I see a flicker of red hair.

Ron!  
He and Harry are going the opposite direction of their house, though.

I ought to follow them.

"Hermione!" I hear Harry pant. He and Ron are dashing to the girls bathroom. And…and...

There's the horrible, ugly, slobbery troll. I bite my lip to keep my scream from escaping my mouth, and turn and dash back down. I trip down the stair when Hagrid trods over me. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see yer there, Heathers." Snape glares at me. "10 points from Gryffindor. Go back to your common room."

"What did it look like?" Pansy questions me. "Ew. Horrible, snotty, slobbery, I nearly vomited," I answer for what seemed like the eight hundredth time. "I could've battled it," smirked Draco, making a brave pose. Pansy giggles a girly laugh and I smile. "Isn't that right, Pansy?" "Mhmm, Aura," she says.

Months pass by, and soon it's June. The philosopher's stone story spread over the school, Draco making horrible comments about it. As we're about to board the Hogwarts Express, I bump into Ron Weasley again. "Hello, Aura," he says. "Hello, Ron." Then I board the Express.

An empty compartment. I sit in it. Students come and pass by, a particularly snobbish group of Ravenclaw girls open the compartment, and when they see me, decide aloud, "Too crowded," and slam the door.

My summer wasn't particularly good, but it wasn't the worst. I'll say, the worst part of it was boarding the Hogwarts Express again. I found Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle in a compartment. "Aura! Come in!" invites Pansy. Draco smirks his approving smirk. I walk in, but press my forehead against the window. Not that anyone payed attention to me.

Months flow by again, but by October, strange happenings begin.

Petrifications, and Heir of Slytherin talk. Sooner or later Professor Lockhart starts a Duelling Club.

"Disarming only!" he orders. Like anyone's going to listen to that. Pansy partners up with me. "Alright, 3…2…1!" yells Professor Lockhart. Pansy disarms me. I get my wand back and disarm her. "Draco, help me! She's going to hurt me! Give me a kiss before I die!" she shrieks. Wait…what?

This drives me mad. I point my wand at her and yell a spell and boils and pimples sprout all over her body. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," says Lockhart. "I'll get her to Madam Pomfrey. After my great healing for Harry's arm I'm afraid she doesn't trust me anymore.

On my way back to the dungeons, Draco catches up with me.

"Hello, Aura," he smirks. "Draco," I smile. He turns around to see that no one's there. "Good. Listen to me, Aura." "Have you started dating Pansy yet?" I tease, raising my eyebrows. "Well, that's partly why I came to you." There's a major danger of crying behind my eyes.

"Do you want to go out…with me?" That's honestly not what I expected.

"Really?" I say eagerly. "Well, sort of. You can't really date here, can you? Only sort of," he smiles slyly.

"So is that a yes?" he asks.

You should've seen the look on Pansy's face.

"How could you?" she shrieked. Tears were streaming down her face. "You know I liked him!" she sobbed into her pillow. After what seemed like hours she fell back asleep.

I promised I'd meet him on the grounds today, a warm Sunday.

My long, straight red hair fell behind my back as I started to walk from the common room to the grounds. We meet under an apple tree.

"Hello, Aura," he says. "Hello, Draco," I say. Awkward pause. "Well, how are you?" I ask awkwardly. "I don't know, you?"

Slowly these stutters grew into a conversation. Little did I know that waiting behind a tree was Pansy. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said inaudibly, and slowly she picked me up, into the air, and I flew higher and higher. I turn around to face Pansy, who was behind a tree. I reach for my wand. I left it…on my bed. Draco had a look of pure fear on his face. "Let me down!" I screeched. "I don't think so," she smiled. She made me do a flip, and a pirouette, and dive-bomb to the ground, where my nose started gushing blood. I charge straight at her.

"Girls!"

Professor McGonagall. "Fighting? I don't believe so! Twenty points from Slytherin and a detention for you, Ms. Heathers."

That year was only brightened by the fact Draco and I were still together. On the Hogwarts Express home, we exchanged addresses. "Oh, you live in a big manor?" I question. "Oh, yeah," he smiles.

We exchange letters over that year.

In our third year I got a signed permission for Hogsmeade. On the Hogwarts Express, Draco promised to go with me to Hogsmeade. Pansy kicked me under the table and stormed out of the compartment.

It was November, our first trip there.  
Draco had gotten sick, unfortunately, so he wouldn't take me.

Rather I promised to get him sweets from Honeydukes.

I was walking to the Three Broomsticks, when I bumped into someone.

Ron Weasley. "Hi, Aura," he said brightly. "Hi, Ron," I reply. "Don't you have a friend to shop with?" he asked. "No, Draco said he's sick. I'm going out with him." "No…I saw him. Just now! In the Three Broomsticks."

No. I dash over to the teashop to find him, sitting at a table with...

Pansy Parkinson. The two were snogging.

That year was the worst year ever. I decided to go home for Christmas. When I was back at Hogwarts Pansy would tease me. "How does it feel like?" she taunted.

We went from friends to hating each other.

But it was February, a couple days until Valentine's day, our next Hogsmeade trip.

I'm going to pluck up the courage and ask someone.

And that someone is going to be Ron.  
I deliberately bump into him on the way to Potions. "Hello, Aura," he says brightly. "Hello, Ron," I say. He starts to walk off when I yell, "Hey!" He whips around. "Listen, the next Hogsmeade trip is in two days…would you like to go with me?"

He thinks for a moment, then nods yes.

Yes.

On Valentine's Day I meet up with him in line. I look at him anxiously. "You're not going to be 'sick' too, are you?" He laughs. "No, only a jerk like Malfoy would do that." My fists tense up.

Our relationship lasted until the end of that year. Short, like all different-House relationships go.

But next year was the most heart-breaking year.  
Draco was with Pansy. I started to fall head over heels with Draco. It wasn't until Yule Ball until I was my saddest.

I decided to go alone. I'd dance with my pet cat, Hiccups.  
The dancing began. I wore my very best dress; a blue dress, that made me look like some sort of pretty flower, and my hair in a fancy braid. I sighed and snapped a midnight blue bow tie over Hiccups. I stared at Draco as he exited the common room and dashed to the Main Hall.

He was really handsome. I loved him.  
After the Champion's Dance, I took my cat and went to a corner and swayed from side to side, Hiccups meowing happily.  
I searched the dance floor for Draco as Hiccups and I swayed.

My sides lurched.  
He was with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

I dropped Hiccups and dashed back to the common room.

I was finished. No more Draco-Aura. Not a chance.

The end of the year came fast. Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff died at the hands of Voldemort, giving us something to worry about.

Three years later I still loved Draco Malfoy.  
Voldemort yelled out that pure-bloods could make an empire. We are the most important of people. And then…Draco went over.  
Over to Voldemort, to his parents. And the worst thing was, _Voldemort knew him._

I was about to step up when that dorky Neville Longbottom stood up.  
After that, Harry leapt out of Hagrid's arms, scaring all people who thought he really was dead.  
It was chaotic. For all I know, Voldemort ended up dying. But it wasn't until everyone was gone that I got the Main Hall alone.

Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley's brother. I could've got to know them both better.  
Professor Lupin and his wife. How I wish I could've gotten to know them both better.  
More and more people. I named them each, one by one.

Then I turned around. Behind my back I buried each and every body into a mass hole respectively.

Then I decided, it's time to live on…normally.

I fell in love again. Big time.

We got married and had a child.

The boy was a wizard. At the Hogwarts Express I caught sight of Ron and his wife, Hermione Granger. Ron's little sister, Ginny, had married Harry Potter. Harry glared at my husband beside me and Ron whispered to his daughter.

My husband pushed our child away happily. "Go on, time to go."

Goodbyes chimed out on the platform. Then Ron and Hermione came over to us. "I remember you!" said Ron happily. "You're Aura! Aura Heathers!" "No," corrected Draco Malfoy.

"She's Aura, Aura Malfoy."


End file.
